


One In The Morning

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak had a bad night, so he decides to vent to his friends the next morning a little bit.Oneshot/drabble





	One In The Morning

Eddie Kaspbrak had just had a traumatic night. He needed to vent to some people--only one group that he trusted like this too--and most importantly he needed to do it without his boyfriend. So on that note, he knocked on Stan's door and when he opened it, they headed down to the basement where Eddie knew the others were already lounging around. 

Eddie sat down. 

"So, I’m minding my own business, taking a shower at one something in the morning, right?" This was normal information to him; he didn't pause to let them react. Not yet. "And then I sneeze and hear a whispered 'bless you' and I damn near yeeted my own boyfriend into oblivion."

"...wow." Stan muttered.

"I know! Like, what the fuck was he doing sitting criss-cross-applesauce in front of my shower at one in the morning?!"

"...but what the fuck were you doing showering in the morning." Bev asked. 

Eddie opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Truth be told, he just had no answer for that. 


End file.
